Stretched Out
by Marauder of Our Stars
Summary: An alternate ending to A Tattler's Tale. Lola might be the one to stretch the family to it's breaking point. Will they be elastic, or snap apart? Will Lynn Sr.'s work boss ruin Lynn Sr.'s role as a home boss? Find out in this thrilling fanfiction. Rated T for violence and mild language. (Reviews appreciated) HIATUS


**IF here bringing you the new fanfiction from my imagination, that'll rock your nation.**

"You told Mom and Dad our secrets, we told them yours! Now if you'll excuse us, those of us who can trust each other are going to go hang out." Lincoln growled in disgust.

With that, all the siblings, excluding Lola shuffled to Lori's room. She rushed to the door, to hopefully make herself feel better knowing their secrets. The door opened. Lola looked in, hopefully, thinking she was forgiven. Instead, she was struck in the nose with the fist of Lynn Loud.

Everyone cheered.

"Go ahead and report me to Mommy and Daddy!" She sneered, "You lipstick wearing bitch! I'll just hate you even more… if that's possible"

Lola clung to her nose, running away in tears. Instead of feeling sympathetic, the Loud siblings started talking at once about Lola. None of them were something you'd tell your mother. The door was slammed shut. Lola ran to Rita and Lynn Sr. She was about to tell them everything, being punched in the nose, the obscene language.

 _Those of us who can trust each other are going to go hang out._

"No…No," Lola cried, "They're just mad. I'm the most trustworthy pageant princess there was. I was just keeping them in line! It's not tattling. It's not TATTLING!"

The last word was a wail.

She told Rita and Lynn Sr. that she fell down the steps. She was immediately rushed to the hospital, where her nose was reset. She cried out in pain and anguish when this happened. She cried all the way home.

"It can't be THAT painful!" Rita whispered to Lynn Sr.

Little did she know that it wasn't just the physical pain.

 **Back at the Loud House**

Most of the sisters had finished using… choice words against Lola.

"I can't believe she's my TWIN!" Lana cried in shock.

"More like EVIL twin brah!" Luna shouted, "The vibes she sends out makes my skin curl,"

Lana stepped back, feeling hollow inside. This wasn't the Lola she knew. Lola may have been cruel and obsessed with being prim and perfect, but she couldn't have meant to do that! She didn't tell anyone, but when Lola was punched by Lynn, she felt a sharp pain in her nose. She was having an odd feeling in her body… was it… SYMPATHY?

 _For that little monster?_

 _She's my SISTER!_

 _She tattled on you!_

 _I shouldn't have chewed on Dad's shoe ANYWAYS!_

 _That doesn't mean-_

"What's wrong?" Lynn asked, curiously.

Lana shook her head with such vigor, her hat flew off and the band holding her pigtails flew off.

"I wish I knew at least a HAIR, of what you're thinking!" Luan giggled.

Lana left the room, ignoring the calls of concern. When she passed the stairs, she ran into Lola.

Lola broke down a salty liquid falling from her red, pleading eyes. She clamped onto the mud-loving tomboy's leg, "I'm SORRY! I don't know what happened! Please forgive me!"

"I just have one thing to say to you," Lana glared, "Get off and shove off!"

Lana stormed away, leaving Lola on the ground in tears. Lola stayed on the ground, sobbing away her problems. It wasn't a surprise that Rita and Lynn Sr. saw her.

"Honey, I think it's time we intervene," Rita said worriedly.

"I think you're right," Lynn Sr. responded gloomily.

"Lola, honey, what's wrong?" Rita asked.

Lola was a blubbering mess, crying out incomprehensible words.

"We're going to need you to take a deep breath," Lynn Sr. comforted.

Lola obeyed.

"Now tell us what happened. EVERYTHING!" Rita said.

Lola told them about everything. She didn't tell them about Lynn punching her, for a mixture of fear and guilt. When she was done, the Loud parents were seething with rage.

"FAMILY MEETING!" Lynn Sr.'s voice boomed through the Loud house.

" _Please Dad, don't,_ " Lola whimpered. He did not comply. The words, family meeting were repeated over and over again, the Loud sisters appeared in their respective rooms (Thanks to Lucy's in depth knowledge of the vent system).

"Get your BUTTS over here, you…"Lynn Sr. was so mad, he almost said the other word for butt.

The Loud children cowered in fear, backing away from their doors. He went over to Lana's room and yanked her by the ear. He had his belt in one hand. He stooped her over his knee and hit her in the behind quite a few times. She cried. He finally pushed her off his knee. She ran to her bedroom in tears.

"Breaking your sister's nose. Calling her obscene names. Excluding her from a group. Blackmailing her. Treating her like an ANIMAL!" Rita listed, "That is unacceptable. If we hadn't intervened, she may have committed suicide!"

All the siblings got belted, even Lola (for blackmailing too). They all were sent to their rooms.

"Don't you think we were a bit too harsh?" Rita asked.

"No. That's how we were treated when we were their age," Lynn Sr. muttered blankly.

Rita walked away from that conversation, with a lot less respect for Lynn Sr.

 **Flashback**

" **There he goes again! Late for the..." Lynn Sr.'s coworker groaned.**

" **17** **th** **year," Lynn boss growled.**

" **Hello there Mister Martongue!" Lynn exclaimed joyfully, "How are ya doi-"**

 **His joy faded away at a glance of the face his boss was making at him.**

" **My. Office. NOW!" Mr. Martongue shouted.**

 **Lynn gulped, "Y-ye-yes s-s-sir!"**

" **Sit down, have some coffee, enjoy yourself!" His boss said, like the calm before the storm.**

" **No thank you sir," Lynn denied,**

" **I insist,"**

 **The way he said "insist" made it sound like and order.**

" **I must let you know I called child services, so you tell them what happens in your life," Mr. Martongue said, "So they can make… ARRANGMENTS… to help you get to work as early as possible,"**

 **Even though he just took a sip of his scalding coffee, his insides felt like an ice cube the size of a computer was going up and down his body. He dropped his coffee, burning his leg and foot.**

" **B-b-but, w-why w-w-would y-you d-d-do that?" Lynn stuttered.**

" **I have heard some concerns about you, doing puzzles while your children fought. Not noticing 'em taking all the furniture in the house. Coming to your job late," Mr. Martongue sneered.**

 _ **I tried as best as possible to make some sense of why Lynn Sr. was so brutal. On another note, I'm just doing an experiment to see if this story is successful.**_

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO.**


End file.
